<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet by biasedwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048149">Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting'>biasedwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/M, Kihyun is an annoying manager but we love him, Shownu is a cutie patootie, Shownu just wants to help but he can't help but be a little intimidating, hoseok steals lunches much to people's frustration, shownu is awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo is just inept at communication.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/gifts">hipster_queen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure as to what to expect when she got the job at the grocery store. Would her colleagues be nice? Would she be expected to do some heavy lifting? Would they place her in the stock room or would they put her up front as a cashier. All she knew was that she had gotten the job at the store and she needed to report to work first thing on Monday.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was greeted by Kihyun, a short man who seemed to be filled with rage, her manager who gave her a general tour of the store and the stock room. More like warehouse. When he introduced her as the new recruit to the rest of the staff at the store, she was apprehensive. The looks she received weren't very friendly and when Kihyun paired her up with a tall hulk of a man named Hyunwoo, she was even more anxious. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hyunwoo will handle the stock that goes into your aisle, it's your task to check the stock and make sure everything is in it's place." Kihyun said as the group dispersed to their respective aisles. She turned to Hyunwoo and attempted to give him a smile only to receive a blank expression in response. She balked, Hyunwoo was incredibly handsome for certain, but there was something menacing about him and it made her incredibly jittery. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which was why making friends was even harder. How does one speak to a robot? Hyunwoo never stayed long when he delivered the stock to her aisle, let alone for conversation. Not that she didn't try. Her greetings often fell flat to his deadpan and monotone response. The only time she saw some signs of enthusiasm or life in Hyunwoo was during their breaks where he would enthusiastically guzzle down food and chat with everyone else except her apparently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All of the sudden it dawned on her that Hyunwoo could possibly hate her for replacing his previous partner in the aisle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hyunwoo is an idiot. He doesn't hate you. He just...is inept at communication," Minah, who managed the aisle next to her, attempted to explain only to get distracted by Hoseok who was trying to steal her lunch "Hoseok, I will fucking poison your ramen the next time you turn up at my place at 2am demanding food." Minah hissed before getting up to chase the man leaving behind her very distraught friend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If Hyunwoo didn't hate her, why on earth did he have issues responding to her speaking to him? It wasn't like she was forcing him to start a conversation, but it didn't mean he could pretty much ignore her the whole day could he?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She sighed, looking at the clock before heading out back into her aisle to recheck the stock. A few adjustments needed to be made to the items on the top shelves. She went over to the corner where the ladder was stowed and dragged it to the shelves. It wobbled dangerously as she climbed up only to feel it shake yet again with her weight on it making her dizzy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And all of the sudden there was stability. She blinked, looking down to see Hyunwoo holding the ladder steady and meeting her eyes indicating that she finish shifting the boxes in front. On doing so, she quickly clambered down and he held his hand out of her to hold on the last few rungs of the old ladder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She hesitated a little, then, deciding that this was the only peace offering she was going to get from the man, she placed her hand in his as he helped her down. His hands were giant in comparison and calloused with the heavy lifting. There was a hard lump on it which made her frown as he drew away the moment her feet were on the ground. All of the sudden, the lump was now in her hand, her fingers curled around it hearing plastic, as Hyunwoo sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll speak to Kihyun about replacing the ladder." He mumbled before scurrying away leaving her gaping at his large figure hurrying into Kihyun's office. She looked down at her palm. A little piece of candy wrapped in crinkle orange plastic stared back at her making a small smile quirk her lips up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hyunwoo definitely didn't hate her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>